LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole
by Geopelia
Summary: The prequel to LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story. Read and enjoy!
1. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 1

LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole

Chapter 1

A/N – As I said in LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story, this is the prequel to that story. This is AU story. I hope you folks like it! Enjoy!Note – This story is also told in Jack's POV.

Disclaimer – I do not own Legend Of The Guardians or anything. Just Jack, Dave, Frank, and Mac. Please don't sue!

Note – There will be cussing in some chapters.

I was flying with my friend Dave, looking for food. Mice, worms, stuff we eat. So far, we didn't have much luck, we found a few mice, but that's about it.

"Hey Dave?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I think we head back. They won't be happy if we're out for too long." I said.

"Yeah, you're proably right." He said.

I then heard owls screaming. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah? So what?" He asked.

"I'll check it out, you head back." I said.

"Frank will be pretty pissed if you don't come back, you know that right?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said. He nodded and took off.

I flew closer to the screaming. I saw two owlets fighting something. I hid behind a tree. I saw Jatt and Jutt swoop in and capture them. They flew out, holding the two owlets. I flew behind them.

"Where-Where are you taking us? Our-our home"s that way!" The owlet said.

"Keep your mouth shut! Or I'll shut it for you!" Jatt said.

"What'd you think of that, Jutt?" Jatt asked, smiling.

"The 'I'll shut it for you' part?" Jutt asked.

"No not that, my evil stare." Jatt replied. "Been working on it for weeks."

"Oh! I missed it, let's see." Jutt said. Jatt did his evil stare.

"Impressive." Jutt said.

"Ya like it?" jatt asked.

"Yeah. Ya know, your evil stare reminds me a little of my 'Intimidator'." Jutt said.

I flew to the owlet that Jutt was holding. "Don't listen to their jokes, they're terrible." I whispered to the owlet.

"Hey, what was that, Jack?" Jutt asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What're you two doing?" I asked.

"We captured two owlets from the forest as you can see." Jatt said.

"Hm… carry on." I said. I flew a little faster towards St. Aegeolious. As I arrived there, I saw Dave talking to a female soldier. "Hey dave, I'm back now." I said.

He looked at me. "What's up? I see you returned." He said.

"I'll see you later." The soldier said to dave. She flew away from me and him.

"Talking to that owl again, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, (Chuckle) I like her, She's real pretty." Dave said.

"Mm hm. I saw Jatt and Jutt. They captured two owlets. Poor things. I thought that screaming from them. Damn." I said.

"Don't feel bad. They could become good soldiers… or not. Either way, the only thing that matters for them is they become something useful around here." Dave said.

"I don't know. Where's ol' Mac?" I asked.

"He's guarding Metal Beak in the throne room." Dave said.

"Okay. (Sigh) Well, see ya. I'm gonna fly for a bit." I said.

"Alright. See ya." Dave said.

I ascended into the air and flew around the canyons of St. Aegelious. I saw the moon shining brightly. "Damn.. is the moon always like this?" I asked myself. "Oh well."

I then saw a group of owlets sleeping while facing the moon. The moon started being covered by clouds and the night faded away. I heard Jatt and Jutt speak. The owlets woke up moon-blinked. I saw two who weren't. I recognized one of them from earlier. I saw Grimble down there, standing on a rock. I flew to him and said "Hey Grimble. What's going on here?"

"These owlets are going to the Pelletorium. Didn't you go with Dave, looking for food in the forest?" He asked.

"Yeah. We didn't find much. Just a few mice, but that's about it." I said. Grimble started following the owlets and I followed them too.

"Welcome to the Pelletorium!" Jatt said. I saw the same two owlets that were pretending to be moon-blonked. I looked at them and told Grimble : These two might be useful." I started whisperung. "We can help them escape."

"I see. I'll take them." He said. I nodded and walked away.

(A little while later)

I was looking at the bones of an animal on the ground. I saw Grimble coming towards me with those two owls from the Pelletorium.

"I'm gonna teach you to fly." Grimble said.

"Fly?" The barn owl said.

"You can breathe now," Grimble said. The elf owl sighed in relief. Grimble chuckled at this.

I walked up to them. "Hello Grimble. I see you brough the owls here." I said. "You, we didn't offically meet. I am Jack. What's your name?" I asked the barn owl.

"I am Soren. Soren Alba." He said.

"And you?" I asked the elf owl.

"Gylfie." She said.

"Well, at least two owls aren't moon blinked. Where's that other owl, Soren?" I asked.

"They have him." He said.

"Nyra has him?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Damn. Well Grimble, let's teach them to fly." I said.

"Okay then." He said.

So Grimble flew to a rock like platform. I helped him teach them how to fly. "Feel the muscles in your wings and every feather. That'll help you." I said.

Soren tried and tried, but fell back to the ground.

"Come on man, you gotta try harder than that. Try doing that again" I said to Soren. He tried and almost had it, but fell back down again.

"Hm.. maybe Soren can learn to fly." I said to myself.

Grimble then said "You're going to need to fly a long way to get to the Guardians."

"The Guardians of Ga'hoole?" Soren asked.

"Yeah." Grimble said.

"Well, how will we know how to get there?" Soren asked.

"It'll be a long way ahead. That's what I'll tell you." I said.

"But how?" He asked.

"Well, you have to get to the Sea of Hoolemere and the tree is shrouded with ancient mists-" Grimble said.

"That keep it hidden from all but the strong of purpose and the true of heart." Soren finished.

"Yeah. Exactly." Grimble said.

"Wow. You must know a lot about it." I said.

"I'd come with you, but I still hold out the hope of freeing my family." Grimble said.

"Really?" I heard Nyra say. We turned to see her with two guards with her.

"Crap! How did she find us?" I thought.

"Jack, how could you? How could you betray us? The pure ones?" Nyra asked, completely shocked to see me and two prisoners.

"I'm going to escape with these two, whether you like it or not." I said.

(Flashback)

I was flying back to Dave.I heard Metal Beak talking to somebody. I decided to fly to the throne and listen. This was before I found out Nyra was evil. I hid behind a pillar and listened.

"We will set a trap for those wretched Guardians. Those flecks are the perfect material for the trap." Metal Beak said.

"It seems like a very good plan. But we need to think this through very carefully. It can work." Nyra said.

I gasped in shock. Nyra was with this plan? I couldn't believe it. Nyra had found me when I was a little owlet and had taken care of me until I was no longer a little owlet. I couldn't belive this. I looked down sadly. I now knew that Nyra was really the enemy. After being told that the Guardians were the enemy, I found out that the real enemy was Nyra.

"I want you to inform Dave and Frank that they are to collect more flecks and bring them to the btas." Metal beak said.

"Very well, my love." She said.

I attempted to escape the trone room, but I tripped on something. "(Snap!) Crap!" I said as I landed on the ground. I tripped on a weak broken branch on a piece of wood.

"Wait.. I heard something." Metal Beak said.

I quickly hid behind a pillar and started running. They didn't see me though, which was good. I quickly flew away from the throne room and back to Dave.

"I thought I heard something." Metal Beak said.

(End of flashback)

"How dare you! I took care of you when you were a little owlet! How could you betray me?!" She snarled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. Now that I know the truth." I said.

"Very well. (Glares at us) Get them!" Nyra said to her guards. One guard came at Grimble and one came at me. The guard tackled me to the ground, but I grabbed his head and pulled as hard as I could amd we tumbled back. I broke his neck after I pulled his head. I heard a snap. My bavk was on the ground and I let go of his head. I got up and ran to the edge.

"Come on!" I said to Soren and Gylfie. They followed me. I looked back and saw Grimble fighting Nyra. "Grimble, come on!"

"Just go! Go! Don't worry about me!" Grimble replied.

I nodded and got to the edge. Gylfie and Soren were already there. They were having a hard time jumping off.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" I said.

"Wait! Kludd, come with us!" Soren said.

"Well, what're you waiting for, son? Thiis is your chance to go home!" Grimble said to Kludd. He looked at Nyra and she let out a screech.

"I- I am home." Kludd said, then charged at Grimble.

"Eh?" Grimble said, confused.

"Come on Soren! We need to go now!" I said, trying to get him to jump.

Nyra threw Grimble off of her and to the ground. "Would you wound your queen, Grimble?" She asked, angrily.

"You're not my queen!" Grimble said as he hit the long stick with fire on it. The fire expanded and almost burned Nyra. She let out a screech and charged toward us.

"We need to jump now, Soren!" Gylfie said. I jumped off and started flying. Gylfie and Soren fell off. Grimble and Nyra tumbled off the edge just after that.

A/N – Well, that's it for this chapter. The beginning is long, I know, but I will do the next chapter soon! See ya!


	2. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 2

LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole

Chapter 2

A/N – Sorry for keeping those of you who have read the first chapter, waiting. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own Legend Of The Guardians. I just own my OC's. And like in the first chapter, this is the same storyline as the movie, but some parts are different and more parts are added. Just letting you know. Please don't sue!

I looked at the falling owls.

I saw 4 Pure Ones heading to Nyra and Grimble. The two were hitting and clawing each other in the face and chest. Soren and Gylfie were trying really hard to fly in the sky, but kept having trouble, what with running away and just barely fully learning how to fly.

"Go! Go tell the guardians!" Grimble said, then lost consciousness.

I headed for the pure one guards with claws in attack position. Two of them saw me and headed for me.

One swung their leg at me, but I got out of the way and swung my claw at the other one's face. He swung his sword at me, but I got out of the way and kicked him in his gizzard. He growled and grabbed my neck with his free talon and choked me.

"Those owlets won't escape from Nyra. She'll get them." He said.

"No she won"t!" I said, slapping his face with my wings. He let go and clutched hi face with his wings. I hadn't realized that the other one was heading for me until I felt a talon kick my head.

I quickly turned back, grabbed his head with my wings and headbutted him really, really hard. That instantly knocked him out.

I turned around and swung my wing at the guard. I grabbed his sword, took it out of his talon and cut his chest. Blood came out.

I turned back and started following the owls. I saw that the tunnel was too small for me, so I decided to fly over the whole tunnel.

I flew fast and reached the end.

(A few minutes later)

I saw Soren and Gylfie flying fast from the end of the tunnel.

"You know what?" Soren said.

"What?" Gylfie asked.

"(Happily) We're flying!" Soren said happily.

Gylfie heard Soren's and smiled happily as she realized she too, was flying.

"Does it feel the way you thought it would?" Soren asked.

"No. It feels much better." Gylfie said.

I swooped in. "There you are, guys. I lost you two for a second." I said.

"Jack, you made it!" Soren said.

"Yep I did. I see that you two are flying. Feels good, don't it?"

"Yeah. Better than I imagined it to be." Soren replied.

"So what do we do now, Soren and Jack?" Gylfie asked.

"We're going to find the Guardians Of Ga'hoole." Soren answered.

"It'll be a long way ahead, but we can manage. Let's go!" I said, flying a little faster and higher into the clouds.

Although, I still felt kinda guilty, about leaving Dave and Mac there. They'll wonder where I am.

Well.. That's not something I need to worry about right now. I need to get to the Great Tree Of Ga'hoole, and make sure that Soren and Gylfie get there.

(A little while later)

I saw a burrow.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Soren asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Gylfie asked.

"Check this out." Soren said as he swooped in and caught a moth.

Suddenly, a Burrowing owl came out of the ground.

"Hey! Oh, nice hunturrowing owl said, now pissed off.

Soren was confused and said in defense.

"Wait! You hadn't caught it!" Soren said.

"OH! I was very close! One might even say I was (Puts talon finger up to Soren's face) this close!" The burrowing owl said.

The moth flew away.

"Oh!" The burrowing owl said.

"Oh please, you two. It is just a MOTH!" I said in annoyance.

The burrowing owl looked at me strangely, then saw Gylfie standing on a rock.

"U-Oh! An ambush! Well, I bet you didn't count on this!" He said as he started digging a hole into the gorund rapidly.

Dirt was getting on Soren's face. He put his wing up to stop more dirt from getting in his face.

"Wait! We didn't mean to take your moth," Gylfie said.

"I-It wasn't his moth." Soren said.

"Yes it was." The burrowing owl said, still in the hole he dug.

"We were just looking for a place to hide and rest." Gylfie said.

"In which order?" The burrowing owl asked, popping up from the hole he dug.

"What do you mean?" Soren asked.

"I mean, did you want to hide first or rest first?" The burrowing owl asked.

"What difference does it make?" Gylfie asked.

The burrowing owl bursted out of his hole.

"Huge! If you needed to hide, then I'd say your in troule, but if resting was on your mind, I'd say your situation isn't as dull." He said.

"We're on our way to the sea of Hoolemere. We're going to find the Guardians." Soren said.

"Really? Mm. Two little owlets like you will never reach the sea." The burrowing owl said.

"I'm here too, you know." I said, offended that he said that like I wasn't there.

"There are really scary beasts down that way." He said.

"Scary beasts?" Gylfie asked, becoming frightened.

"If the crows don't get you, the buzzards will. And if they buzzrds don't get you, the Dingoes wait in the trees and as you fly by, they-" The burrowing owl was interrupted by Soren.

"Our request remains the same, owl. Do you have a place to rest? My friend's hurt." Soren said.

The burrowing owl looked at Gylfie. She was hurt. She had gotten hurt from the pure ones. I wasn't too cool either. That kick from the owl still had me in a daze, but somehow I managed.

"Mm. (Smiles at Soren) Name's Digger." The burrowing owl introduced.

"I'll stay out here and keep watch for any Pure Ones." I said. Soren nodded and the two olets followed Digger into his burrow.

"Goddamn!" I said to myself. Everything was very fuzzy. I shook my head. Everything seemed to go back to regular in my eysight.

(Memory)

I was walking on the grounds in the middle of nowhere. This was when I was still a very little owlet.

I found a dead mouse. It looked like it had fallen from a very high height. There was blood all over it's body. I started gobbling it up.

After I was finished, I looked up and saw a white figure coming toward me.

I looked closely and realized it was an owl. I Panicked and ran in the opposite direction of my stance, but the owl reached the ground and saw me. I continued running. The owl landed in front of me, bringing me to a halt.

I looked up at the owl. I saw that it was girl. She was very pretty. She looked down at me.

"Hello, little owlet. What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I was looking for food. I was hungry and I ate a mouse." I said.

"Hm. You shouldn't be out here in the open. Somebody could catch you and possibly kill you." She said.

I looked at her.

"What's your name, little owlet?" She asked.

"J-Jack." I said.

"I am Nyra. Nyra Canner." She said, offering me to shake her talon.

I shook her talon.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"I-I don't have any. I'm alone." I said, hesitantly.

She looked at me in shock. "How has a little child like you, survived this long?" Nyra asked.

"I hide from everybody. Everything's dangerous. I starve everyday. I'm really scared." I said, shaking.

She looked at me in understanding. She took a deep breath, then said "I'll take care of you."

I looked at her in surprise. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. A little owlet like you won't survive another day out here. And by the looks of you, you look like you're still hungry and have been getting hurt." She said.

I nodded. "I'm alone. I always have been." I said.

She picked me up. "I can't promise that you'll be safe from everything, but I'll protect you. I'll take care of you." She said.

I smiled and hugged her. For the first time ever, I had found a guardian to protect me.

(Reality)

Tears came out of my eyes as I remembered that. But I shook it off. I looked up and saw a big grey owl with a snake in his mouth, heading my way.

I prepared for an attack, but he landed beside me and looked at me.

"Excuse me, young man, but what're you doing here?" He asked.

"I am here with a few friends. They're talking to Digger right now. We're just trying to find a place to rest, but hide as well." I said.

"Mm. Well, I am Twilight. And this here is Dinner." The grey owl said.

"That's not my name!" The snake said. It was a female snake.

"Anyway, follow me inside the burrow." Twilight said. I did that and followed him into the burrow, where the other three were.

"Twilight, we have company!" Digger said.

"Yes, I know. I just met this owl actually. By the way, what is your name?" Twilight asked me.

I am Jack. Just call me that. I don't have any parents so I don't have a last name." I said.

"Hm. Well, Dinner is served! And she will not stop fighting." Twilight said.

Soren recognized this snake. "Mrs. P, it's Soren!" He said.

She smiled and hugged him. "Soren! It can't be! Everyday, I've been looking for you and Kludd and then this! To be snatched up by this monstrosity!" Mrs. P said, looking and referring to Twilight.

"Monstro- The audacity! Digger, who are these tiny owlets, not this one, and why are they talking to dinner?" Twilight asked.

"My name is not Dinner!" Mrs. P said, very annoyed now. She hissed at him.

"Please, Twilight. That's Soren and Gylfie. Mrs. P, I'm guessing. Because Soren calls her that." I said, gesturing to Soren, Gylfie and Mrs. P.

"Thank you, Jack. (Looks at Digger and Twilight) Well, we're on our way to the sea of Hoolemere, so we should be on our way." Soren said.

"No! Please do not leave us here!" Twilight said.

"Do you guys wanna come with us?" I asked Digger and Twilight.

"Yes I do. I don't know about Twilight though." Digger said.

"Uh! Of course I wanna go! Let me grab my lute." Twilight said, going to a branch to get his Lute.

I've seen Lutes before. Hell, the last one I ever saw was lying on the ground, broken. That was also when I was little.

"Oh no! Please, not the Lute!" Digger whined.

"What? You don't like Lutes? I love 'em. They sound good, when played by somebody who knows how." I said. He looked at me in "Really?".

I nodded.

Twilight started playing his lute.

(A/N – I don't know the lyrics to his song, so I'll skip the song. Sorry.)

"Well, looks like we've got a long journey ahead of us." Soren said. He looked at Mrs. P.

"Mrs. P, you know it's what Da would want." He said.

"That's just why I'm coming with you." She said.

"Alright, who will hold you?" I asked.

"I will. She can sit in the Lute." Twilight said.

"Alright then." I said.

(Memory)

I saw a lot of crows flying toward a bunch of trees.

"Oh man, Dave?" I said.

"Yeah, bro?" He said, looking at me.

"Where do you think those crows head off to?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably to go to their homes or look for food, I don't know. (Looks at me) Maybe they go over there to get chicks." He said.

I knew what he meant by "Chicks".

(A/N – No, not like baby birds or owlets.)

I shook my head in awkwardness.

We both started laughing.

(Reality)

"Jack?" I heard Soren say. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Are you ready to go? We are." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's roll." I said, then we left the burrow.

(A/N – Okay, this was a little longer than the last chapter. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!)


	3. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 3

(A/N - Alright! Now here's the third chapter for this story. Lately, I've been working on a Terminator and Ace combat Fanfiction. You might wanna check it out. Anyway, enjoy!)

"This is outrageous. How could a good soldier, not to mention an owl that had potential in him, escape and possibly defect from us?" Metal Beak asked.

Nyra was crying.

"I don't know!" She sobbed.

Metal Beak turned around and looked at her.

"Dear, why are you crying?" Metal Beak asked.

She shook her head and continued crying.

"Darling, I can't help you if you don't tell me why you're crying. That's very true. It's better to let out the problem than keep it in. Keeping it in won't solve a thing. So please, tell me what's wrong." Metal Beak said.

Nyra looked at him and nodded. "J- Jack.. was only a baby when I found him. He looked like he was gonna die." She said.

She decided to confess and tell the entire truth about Jack and her.

"He was very little. Very hungry. And very scared. I told him I would take care of him. I did. That's why I left sometimes. To help him. I couldn't bring him here. I just couldn't." She said, getting sad again.

"Why not? I wouldn't have rejected him. I would've fed him and had my guards keep a close eye on him and make sure he was well protected." Metal Beak said.

"I didn't know what to do. I hid him from all dangers in a hollow. He was still alone, but I kept going there to feed him whatever I had killed." She said.

Her eyes were red from crying.

Metal Beak hugged her with his wings.

"It'll be okay. I can't assure it, but more than likely it will be." He soothed.

He looked at her again.

They leaned in and kissed each other. Beak to Beak.

Suddenly, an old-ish owl came in.

"Sire." He said.

Metal Beak parted from Nyra's beak and looked at the soldier.

"Four guards have been confirmed to be dead. They are dead. We mustn't take too lightly measures anymore. We must go to Ga'hoole." The owl said.

"Yes. Yes we should. Foster, take the dead bodies far from this place. And please... don't screw it up like you did last time." Metal Beak said with a stern look.

"Of course sire. You can never regret counting on me." The owl said, then flew away.

Metal Beak looked at Nyra and kissed her again.

"He just doesn't know when to and when not to bother me." He thought.

_  
Jack's POV

I was flying in the air with Soren and the new friends I just met.

"Hey, Twilight, have you ever been to Ga'hoole?" I asked.

"No. I always wanted to go there, but I never went for some reason. Don't ask, I just don't know why. But I'm going now." Twilight said.

I nodded.

"By the way, when I was coming to the burrow, I saw tears in your eyes. What happened?" Twilight asked.

"He was crying?" Soren asked.

I sniffled as I remembered that same memory.

"I just... (sigh) I remembered the day Nyra found me. And.. " I said as tears formed in my eyes. My voice was breaking.

"She said.. she would take care of me.. I never had anyone take care of me. And she was the first one to. She was like a mother to me." I said as I started to cry.

"Ohh.. Jack don't cry. You shouldn't. If it means anything, I'm sorry." Soren said with an apologetic look.

"It's not your fault. I was alone until she found me. But that was a long time ago." I said.

"Hey, I'm sure Ga'hoole will be great. I think so." Twilight said.

"Yeah, hopefully." I said. I squinched my eyes and shook my head.

Suddenly a crow landed on my head.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I turned and hit it's head.

It started squawking angrily at me.

"Ya better go away!" I said.

He waved his wing down in "Whatever", then it flew away.

"Jeez, Jack. That was mean." Twilight said.

"Yeah, I mean, it was just a crow." Digger said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like crows getting on my head. Me and friend got out of a frenzy, getting off of our heads." I said. I started miss Dave too.

Mrs. P started laughing at what I said.

"Was it that bad for you too?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" She laughed.

I just waved my wing in "Whatever".

"Well, me and my friend Dave had to fight a group of 5 crows, attacking us at once. And I'm still irritated about it. But, what's done is done." I said.

Soren chuckled. "Well, be careful when you're around crows. They can be a bother, from what I've heard from my da."

"Hmph." I said.

Just then, we reached our checkpoint.

We set foot on the gates.

"Well, I guess it's break time." I said.

"Yeah, and having Mrs. P with us isn't so bad." Twilight said.

Just then an Echidna arrived.

"The band!" It said.

We were all caught off guard by this.

"The arrival was foretold." He said. He looked at me.

"And you, young man.. " He got closer to my face. "Are wise to be defecting to Ga'hoole. It was foretold you would do that. I know all." He said.

"Hm. Okay. Well, I'm defecting for a good reason." I said.

"Yes yes, (turns back to the others) Now state your desire, owl." The Echidna said.

"Wait.. if you really know all, then how come you don't know that?" Gylfie asked.

"Ah! It was foretold that there would be one who DOUBTS." He said.

Gylfie got offended by this.

"Is anyone else having trouble understanding him?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I kinda am." Digger said.

"Da said "Guided by the spines of the echidna... W-W-Wait! You're an echidna!" Soren said.

"I am the echidna. And it was foretold that you need some help getting here." The echidna said.

"Then we should tell you, Soren and his friends seek the guardians." I said.

"Yes. Just keep to the sky and under the eye of glaux." The echidna said.

"Right. Stay in the sky." I said, looking at the stars.

The others hesitated.

"Mm. Was foretold that the band would hesitate. But in time would become a family. And a family needs all of it's members to play their parts." The echidna said.

"The Warrior." He said, pointing his staff to Twilight.

"A Poet Warrior please, thank you." Twilight said.

"(Sigh) Fine. Strong and noble." The echidna said, walking to Digger.

"The Tracker : Sturdy and faithful."

"The Navigator : Who doubts." Th echidna said, not looking at Gylfie.

"Hmph." She said, turning her head away.

I snickered at what he said about her.

"Yeah, laugh it up Jack." She said with a frown.

"It is funny though." I said, still laughing.

She looked away again.

"The leader : Who's gizzard is strong." The echidna said, pointing to Soren.

"And finally of course, the heart." The echidna said, gesturing to Mrs. P.

She was flattered by this.

"Ew." I said, disgusted by the snake and echidna.

"Well, we all have a long flight, so let's go." I said.

We flew to the sky.

"Remember! When your wings are weak, your spirits done and you've flown as far as you can! Your halfway there!" He said.

"What did he say?" Gylfie asked.

"We're halfway there!" Digger said.

"Let's keep going!" I said.

A/N - End of chapter. Now, the next one will probably be short or long. Haven't decided. So.. yeah. See ya. 


	4. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 4

LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 4

(Memory)

This was when I was 7. Two years after I met Nyra.

I was flying in the sky with Nyra.

"Where are we going, ma?" I said.

"I'm taking you to a safer hollow, away from the dangers that lurk around." Nyra said, holding me with her talons.

We landed at a nearby hollow that looked abandoned and old.

She took me inside.

"I've been to this one before. I lived here for a bit, when I was little. This place hasn't changed. You'll be safe here." Nyra said, putting a wing on my shoulder.

I nodded. "So, nobody will hurt me?" I asked.

"No. Nobody knows you're here and there's no chance of anybody finding out." She said, looking down at me.

"Will you stay with me today?" I asked.

"Of course, Jack. I'll go look for food right now. See you in a few minutes." She said, taking off from the porch.

I sat and waited for her to come back. It took a little while before she came back. She came back with two dead mice.

"Here you go." She said, handing me a mouse.

"Oh boy!" I said excitedly, then dug in.

Nyra chuckled at what I did.

I smiled at her.

(Reality)

I hadn't realized I was falling until I heard Gylfie yell.

I woke up and saw Gylfie attempting to hold me by my talons. She was grunting in a lot of pain.

I lifted myself up and Gylfie let go.

"(sigh) Thank you, Gylfie." I said.

"Yeah you're welcome. You're very, very heavy by the way." She said, breathing heavily.

We flew back up into the mist. I held Gylfie in my talons. She was too tired to fly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "You're not that heavy, by the way." I said.

Soren chuckled. "Hey Jack. You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You fell asleep while flying. Are you okay?" Soren asked again.

"Yeah. I was just remembering something." I said.

"We aren't too far away." Twilight said.

Suddenly we headed into a blizzard.

"OH GOD! I feel like I'm gonna be frosted flakes!" I said, not being prepared for the cold breeze.

"Agh! We have to find the island!" Twilight said, struggling with the snow.

"I can't… f-f-f feel.. " Digger said as he fell down.

"DIGGER!" Twilight yelled. Soren raced to Digger, flying toward the ocean to save his friend.

The ocean covered him.

"(Gasp) Digger!" Soren said, stopping in his place.

Then suddenly a white male owl came into view from the ocean, with Digger in his talons. Another white owl, just like the male, appeared and spoke to Soren.

"Can you fly with me?" She said.

"There.. there are 5 of us." He said, very shocked by what he was seeing.

"Yes we know." She said, then followed the other white owl.

I saw from above and flew down.

"Are you crazy, Jack?!" Twilight asked.

"I'm going down there! Soren and Digger are alive!" I said.

Twilight followed.

A/N – Sorry this one was short. I'll try to make the next one longer. See ya!


	5. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 5

LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 5

I followed Soren and the two big, white owls. They looked like spotted owls.

"Soren, where are you going?" I asked.

"These two, saved Digger. I need to follow them. They are the Guardians." He said, still paying attention to them.

"Yes I know that, but.. (Sigh) Okay. Come on, Twilight, Gylfie, let's go." I said, following Soren.

We followed them for a little while, until I saw a very big tree.

"(Gasp) The Great tree of Ga'hoole. We're finally here." I said to myself.

"Yup. It truly is a beauty, isn't it?" Twilight asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. And I'm defecting to this place." I said. We landed on the front area.

Two owls rang the gong or bell or whatever you call it, to signal our arrival.

Soren was looking very amazed and fascinated by the looks of the entire tree. I started walking to the Parliament chamber with the two big owls.

All the owls in there looked at me.

Hello, fellow owls." I said, trying to be nice. I didn't want them to hate me right away. Soren followed me as well as Gylfie.

(A little while later)

"These owlets claim that were prisoners, except this black owl. Tell us your name, young one." The owl with the big ears said to me.

"First, please tell me yours." I said.

"Very well. I am Bubo, the blacksmith. Now, tell me your name, young man." Bubo said.

"I am Jack. I don't really have a last name. I was partially raised by Queen Nyra Canner. When I was little though." Isaid, looking down.

"You were raised by the queen of the Pure ones?" The King asked.

"Yes, I was with the pure ones, but when I found out what Nyra and Metal Beak were up to, I couldn't bear it, so I defected and came here with these two brave ones." I said, gesturing to Soren and Gylfie.

"Hm.. if you are defecting, you understand that you'll be siding with us, and fighting against them, right?" The king said.

I nodded. "Yes, clearly." I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"I am Born, and this is my wife : Barran. That one over there is Strix Struma." Boron said, gesturing to a female spotted owl. She smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded.

"And that right there is our lord Allomere." Born said, gesturing to a great grey, who looked old.

Allomere just stared at me with a stern look.

"I know this owl. He was there at St. Aegelious." I thought. I frowned at him.

"And that over there, is Ezylyrb." Allomere said, pointing to an old owl, still looking at me.

I looked at the old owl, Allomere introduced. He smiled at me.

"Now then, so far what we've gathered as intellegence, is what they are using could be deadly. It could be a weapon," Bubo said.

"Ahem. Having examining these two, they do show signs of the trials that they described." "Queen Barran said.

"If beggars believe that these brave owlets would fly here, by themselves. Dosen't my lord Allomere feel otherwise?" Strix Struma asked.

"Oh good glaux." Allomere said. "Boron, your majesty. Metal Beak is real. And he intends to conquer the world with magical pellet debris. But, such a story like they described could strecth possibilities too far."

I growled at him.

"Problem, Jack?" Boron asked.

"What Soren said isn't a story. The so called "Story" that Allomere called it, really isn't a story. Because I was there." I said.

"Hm. So there's another one who was there. I'll take your word for it, for now. Allomere, I want you to take your best owls with you to St. Aegelious and be thorough." Boron said, then he used a hammer like thing and hit the wooden plate.

All the owls left the Paliament chamber.

I decided to follow Soren and Gylfie.

"Wow Soren. We did it." She said.

"Yeah, we did. I just hope Allomere finds the owlets." Soren said.

"Ah. To be a young owlet with a taste for adventure. Well done to hold your own in there. So more nice, strong gizzards." Ezylyrb said. He flew away.

"Wow, he is one strange owl." Soren said.

"Yeah. I've seen stranger though." I said, scratching my head.

"I think he's missing a few talons." Gylfie said.

"And a good bath." A female owl said. "Gross old owl. You'll want to stay out his chaw."

She was a spotted owl. A very beautiful one. I stared at her in dreaminess. Soren was staring at her too.

"Chaw?" Gylfie asked.

"Ugh. I'll tell you on the way to dinner. You're already late." The spotted owl said.

Me, Soren and Gylfie followed her down to the ground.

"Now, the matron's instructed me to give you a list of things we do around here." The spotted owl said.

"Dude, she's so pretty.. " I said.

"I know. I can't stop staring at her." Soren said. Gylfie grabbed a rock and hit my head, which had no effect on me.

"Guys, snap out of it!" She said.

"Ugh. Can you be quiet? I'm trying to talk." The spotted owl said, to Gylfie.

"Pfft." Gylfie said.

"Now, if however, you do have talents, you'll be tapped or selected for a specialized chaw." The spotted owl said.

I think she was looking at me.

"W- Wait, who are you?" Gylfie interrupted.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?" The spotted owl asked, getting pissed off.

Gylfie backed off.

"Now, I'd like you two to try your best. Name's Otulissa, by the way." The spotted owl introduced.

""I- I'm Soren." Soren introduced.

Otulissa smiled at him, then at me.

"I believe your friends are in there." She said, looking at Soren, and gesturing to a food table.

Soren and Gylfie walked away.

"Digger! Hi!" Gylfie said.

Otulissa noticed me staring at her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" She asked, smiling.

My eyes have seen a beauty so beautiful, I cannot look away." I said, still stuck in a daydream.

I heard her giggle.

I snapped out of it.

"Oh! Um.. hi there. My name's Jack. I'm new here!" I said, blushing hard at what I previously said.

Otulissa chuckled at me. "So, what are your talents?" She asked.

"I can fight a little well. I was at St. Aegelious, but I defected and came here." I said.

"Hm. I'll see if I can find a chaw for you. What are your talents?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess I'm good at fighting." I said.

"Okay. You'll be a soldier." She said. I nodded.

She walked away. I looked at her again.

She looked at me again and smiled.

"I'll see you later." She said.

I waved bye with my talon.

"I must bring my friends here. They're not safe at St. Aegelious." I said to myself. I turned around and flew to the direction of St. Aeglious.

"I must bring them here. They can't be there anymore." I said.

(About an hour later)

I reached the bottom of the canyons of St. Aegelious.

(WARNING : Might be a little Rated M due to blood & gore.)

I grabbed a stick, set it on fire with friction and started running. I looked up and saw a guard looking at at the moon.

I flew up and snuck up on him. I jabbed the stick forward and impaled the back of his neck. Blood came out. I wrapped my wing around his head, coverng his mouth to prevent him from screaming loudly, alerting his friends.

"SHH SHH!" I shushed him. He lost consciousness and died.

"Nighty night." I said. I grabbed his helmet.

"Hm. Din. He wasn't too bright." I said. I put on his helmet and flew up.

I had to wear the helmet to look like a soldier.

"I think that we could find him. He shouldn't be too far away. He shouldn't." Metal Beak said.

Nyra nodded.

"Lord Metal Beak!" A guard said.

Metal beak quickly averted his attention to the guard who said that.

"Yes, what is it this time?" Metal Beak asked.

"Jack has disappeared! I can't find him anywhere!" The guard said.

"Yes. We know that. Dismissed." Metal Beak said.

The guard nodded and flew away.

"I hope he's okay. I can't stand not knowing if he's alright." Nyra said.

"He probably is. Don't worry, dear." Metal Beak said, rubbing Nyra's back.

She nodded.

I was flying all the way to the place Dave usually was hanging. I set foot on the ground. I saw Dave kissing the same girl he was talking to previously.

"Ew." I said. "Dave!"

He stopped kissing the girl and looked at me.

He was blushing red. "Um! This isn't what it looks like!" He said, moving away from the female owl.

"Indeed it is." I said. "I need to talk to you."

The female flew away. Dave waved bye to her.

"What is it, man?" He asked me.

"We need to escape. I'm taking you to the Great tree of Ga'hoole." I said.

"But, we'll get killed if we attempt that." Dave said.

"Not if we do this MY way." I said.

"Okay. Good, I'd love to leave this place. This place is hagsmire." He said.

"Excellent. Now we need to get Mac." I said.

Dave and I flew to a platform.

I saw Mac keeping watch on the canyon.

"Mac!" I said.

He looked at me.

"Jack? What're you doing here?" Mac asked.

"We're escaping. You're coming with us." I said.

"But we'll get into serious trouble if we do that." He said.

"Not if we do this quietly. MY way." I said.

"Okay. I'm in." He said.

We started flying to an abandoned path so nobody could catch us.

Nobody really guards that path. It's ABANDONED.

We started flying up.

"We're actually escaping!" Dave exclaimed happily.

Then suddenly Mac's leg got grabbed by somebody.

"AGH!" He exclaimed.

I looked back and saw one of my nemesises. His name was Foster. A very good fighter.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

Mac kicked Foster's face with his free talon.

Mac had a sword on him. He took it out with his left wing.

"Go! Now!" Mac said. I nodded and Dave and I flew away.

"You really think you can escape?! After you made a big fool out of me?! I don't think so!" Foster exclaimed.

Me and Dave escaped from St. Aegelious.

(Another hour later)

We reached the front area of ga'hoole. The two owls banged the gong again to signal our arrival.

Me and Dave set foot.

A few owls looked at us.

"We should head to the King." I said.

"Yeah. I just hope that they don't think of me as a threat." Dave said, looking at me.

"Relax, Dave. I don't think that they think of you as that. But if you try to attack them, then yeah, they might, but other than that, no." I said.

He nodded.

A/N – That's it for this chapter. See ya on the next one!


	6. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 6

LOTG – Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 6

I started walking with Dave to the Parliament chamber.

"Like I said, they might see me as a threat. We need to be clear on how we'll handle this." He said.

"Don't worry. Like I said, nobody will think of you as that." I said.

We reached the room. I saw Kng Boron talking to Qyeen Barran.

"Ahem. Excuse me?" I said, catching their attention.

"Yes Jack? Who's that owl?" He asked.

"His name is Dave. He's my friend. He's from St. Aegelious." I said.

"Hm. And how do we know he won't try to attack us or raid this tree?" He asked.

"Because I left St. Aegelious. I'm not going back. I'm gonna be on this side now." Dave said.

"Very well then. Based on what you're good at, you will be assigned a chaw." King Boron said.

"Okay." Dave said.

"Dismissed." Boron said.

Dave and I headed out of the Parliament Chamber.

"See, that wasn"t so bad." I said.

"Yeah. It could've been worse. At ;east he didn't kick me out of the tree and back to St. Aegelious." He said.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later." I said, walking away from him. I headed to Soren and his friends.

I found them at a table, talking to each other.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Jack. Where'd you go? Did you leave earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah. I brought a friend here. He's gonna be on our side now." I said.

"Where is he?" Twilight asked.

"He's exploring the tree. What did you guys do?" I asked.

"We all went through a fighting class." Twilight said, with a bored and annoyed tone.

"It didn't go that well for you?" I asked, chuckling.

"No. Sadly. I got my feathers kicked by Otulissa." He said.

"Oh damn!" I said.

"BOO!" I heard someone say from behind me. I fell forward and landed on the table. I looked behind me and saw Otulissa laughing at me.

"Otulissa?!" I said, trying to catch my breath and freaking out.

"Hello Jack. Did you run off?" She asked.

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Because I saw you leave earlier." She said.

"Oh. I brought a friend. That's what I did." I said. She nodded.

"His name is Dave. He was a soldier at St. Aegelious." I said. I got off the table and dusted off my chest.

Interesting." Digger said.

"Wait, a soldier?" Gylfie asked.

"Yeah. He's also my best friend," I said.

"That's pretty cool." Soren said. So after a few minutes of talking, Otulissa took Soren and us to a flying chaw. Ezylyrb was the one teaching us. He lead us to a very stormy area filled with a lot of rain.

"This is the way you all will learn!" Ezylyrb said.

"I seriously need to trethink this.. " I muttered.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. I have to and so do we." Otulissa said,struggling through the rain.

"I hope Mac made it. If not, then I will get my revenge on Foster." I thought.

"Hey Jack?" gylfie asked.

"What?" I asked.

"How many more wer suppose to come with you?" She asked.

"One. But a nemesis of mine got him. Last time I saw him, he was still fighting my friend. He told me and Dave to escape" I said.

"Do you think he's alright?" She asked.

"I sure hope so. He's old. But still my best friend." I said.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Mac. He's a veteran soldier. He still served Metal Beak, but I told him to come with me and he was, but my enemy grabbed his leg." I said.

"Now, feel the currents of the rain. The baggy wrinkles!" Ezylryb said, flying about.

"Baggy wrinkles? Ugh! He could've given us a vocabulary lesson!" Otulissa exclaimed.

"Yeah.. damn right." I agreed. "Are we gonna go through these kind of lessons all the time?"

"Yes. You all must learn to fly in tough weathers, especially the snow." Ezylyrb said, looking at me. "Soren, you see that twister? Go for it! Fly inside!"

Soren flew into the twister.

"Is he crazy?!" I wondered.

Soren started rolling in a circle while flying.

"He sees it. He sees it." Ezylyrb said.

"Sees what?" I asked.

"He's flying inside.. with his gizzard." Ezylyrb said.

Then Soren was about to fly to us with that turn. He opened his eyes and lost momentum.

He started losing control and almost crashed into Twilight. He was falling to the ocean.

Ezylyrb and I chased after him. Ezylyrb made it to him first. He saved him from taking impact with the ocean.

"Owl, come to my hollow." He said.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked.

"I don't know. I just ended up falling like that." Soren said.

"Ugh. Come on." I said. We headed back to the tree.

(A little while later)

I headed to the food area where everybody was eating. Otulissa walked up to me.

"Hi Otulissa." I said.

"Hello Jack." She said.

"So, while you were gone earlier, the King told me about you and the queen of the pure ones." She said.

I looked away from her. I grabbed a bowl and started getting some food.

"Was she your friend?" She asked.

"Yes. She was like a mother to me. I even called her that sometimes. Even though she told me not to call her that, I still did. I didn't know she was a bad owl until I found out her plan with Metal Beak. And I left because of that. With Soren and Gylfie, then Twilight, Digger and the snake joined us." I said.

"Interesting. When did she take care of you?" She asked.

"When I was little, then a few years later, I was on my own again. Then I found St. Aegelious. A pure one soldier put me with a bunch of owlets, that were ready for enslavement." I explained.

"Damn. Were you a slave?" She asked. I looked at her.

"No. Nyra quickly recognized me and put me with a few other owls that were gonna be trained to be a soldier. She told the guards not to lay a talon on me or she would kill them." I explained. I walked to a nearby area and started eating.

"Then I made friends with a few owls. I met dave, who is right over there." I said, pointing to a corner where Dave was eating a bowl of worms.

Dave noticed me and brought his bowl over to me and started eating.

"I heard you telling a story. I think I might add some parts." Dave said.

"Please continue." Otulissa said.

"Anyway, I was picked on by some owls. There was one named Foster. Another named Dustin." I said.

"Yeah. I stood up for him when he was picked on by him. Sometimes we would start fights. I made him run away one time." Dave said.

"Whoa. Continue." Otulissa said.

"Then I Found an are where all the dead bodies go." I said. "It smelled really horrible."

"Yeah. It did, didn't it?" Dave asked.

"Yes it did. Yes it did." I replied.

"Hey, who's this by the way?" Dave asked. "This your girlfriend?"

I blushed. "No! This is Otulissa." I said.

I saw her blushing too.

Dave noticed this and grinned. "So how long have you two been going out?" He joked.

"Um, could you excuse us for a moment?" I said to Otulissa. I had a big blush over my beak now. I was pushing Dave to a private place.

As soon as we were away from Otulissa, I spoke.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" I whispered angrily.

"dude, I was just asking how long have you two been going out. It's not like I meant it." Dave whispered back, smiling.

"Ugh! You could've humiliated me right there!" I said.

"Of what? It's not like you were actually gonna talk to her." He said.

"I was talking to her! You idiot!" I said.

"Jeez, I'm sorry then. Alright?" He apologized.

"Yeah it's fine. I'm gonna go back to the food area." I said, walking away.

""Try not to wet yourself." He joked.

"Shut up." I said. He chuckled.

A/N – Now, I don't know if the argument part was based off of anything, but I thought it was a little funny. Again, please read and review and tell me what you think. See ya.


	7. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 7

A/N - I am really sorry for not updating in a while. I will try to update more often, but I won't guarantee anything. Um, another thing : I read this story so far and saw grammar and spelling mistakes. So, I will also try not to make mistakes like that. So, yeah. Enough of that, back to this story. Whoo.

Disclaimer : I don't own Legend of the Guardians. Just my OC's : Jack, Dave, Mac, Dustin, and Foster. So yeah.

I walked back to Otulissa.

"Hey, Otulissa. Sorry about my friend." I apologized.

She only laughed.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I heard you two fighting back there." She said.

I blushed. "Um.. you did?" I asked, embarrassed.

She nodded.

I felt my stomach rumble. Apparently, I was still hungry.

"Well... I'm heading to the food area. Bye!" I said, then started speed walking to the food area.

As I started getting some food from there, I noticed an owl staring at me with a hateful look.

"What's wrong with you?" I said to the said owl.

He walked to me.

"Listen, don't think that I didn't catch you going back to St. Aegelious. You may have fooled the King and Queen, but you haven't fooled me." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I came there to get a buddy of mine that hated that place." I said, offended by his statement.

The look he had on his face meant he was kidding around.

"Look dude, I'm not with them. I defected and I'm staying here and fighting with the Guardians. Not AGAINST the Guardians. So, back off." I said. I finished grabbing my food and walked away.

"Mark my words, Owl. I will being Justice to you and the Pure Ones." He said.

I snorted and walked to a spot very far away from him.

"Lousy creep." I said.

After a while of eating my food, I heard the entrance bell make loud sounds.

It meant someone arrived.

I saw Allomere come in with a basket holding 2 owls.

"Quickly. Some help here. These owls need attention." He said to everybody.

I walked to the gathering crowd.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked an owl.

"I don't know. Allomere just came in right now." The said owl said.

I pushed through the crowd.

I saw two owlets, unconscious.

"Poor owlets. I wonder who these two are two are related to." I said.

Mrs. P bumped past me.

"Hey! Watch it, Mrs. P." I said.

"Oh my glaux!" She said.

"Do you know these owlets?" I asked.

"Yes! That one is Eglantine!" Mrs. P said, pointing to the gray owlet with white eyes.

This one looked pale by the looks of her.

Mrs. P panicked and ran to Soren.

"Soren! Come fast! It's Eglantine!" She said.

"Eglantine?" He said, then ran to the owlets.

"Let me through! Let me pass!" He said, pushing through the owls that were in the way.

He got to me and the owlets.

"Oh no!" He whispered in worry.

"Do you know that owlet?" I asked.

"That's Eglantine. My little sister!" He whispered.

Then Barran came to us.

"D-Do you think you can help her?!" He asked.

"We will do our best, Soren." Barran said, then she and another owl flew away with basket.

"Eglantine... " Soren said sadly.

I patted his back with my wing.

" Don't worry, man. They'll help her. She's in good hands here." I said, trying to reassure him.

"How could I let this happen?" Soren said.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen." I said.

He dropped to his knees.

"Dude, if Eglantine makes it through this, she's gonna need you to help her. You don't know what's gonna happen to her when she wakes up." I said.

"IF she wakes up." Another owl said, joining in our conversation.

I looked at this guy.

"Yo, what's up, fellas?" The owl said.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Peter. Just call me by that. I don't have a last name, I wasn't given one when I was born, blah blah blah." The owl said.

"Hi, I am Jack." I said, raising a talon for a talonshake.

(A/N - Talonshake is the owl version of a Handshake.)

"I was moonblinked once." Peter said.

"Yeah? What happened when you woke up?" I asked him.

"I felt really lightheaded and couldn't see right." Peter said.

"Well then." I said. "Those owlets will make it through this, I believe that they will."

"Yeah, that may be true." Peter said. "But they are little. I'm not so sure they might make it. From the rumors I heard of Moonblinked owlets, only 10% of 'em live. They live, I'll be amazed."

"I believe they will. Eglantine is a kid and so is that other one." I said.

We nodded at each other, then parted ways from this area.

I flew to to the Parliament Chamber.

I heard talking, so I decided to listen in.

_  
A/N - This is kinda short, I know, but I've been busy and haven't been able to do this. I will try to update more often. Please read and review! See ya!


	8. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 8

(A/N - Here is the next chapter.)

(Memory - Jack - Age : 7)

This is from a time when I was 7 years old, when strangers tried taking my temporary home.

"I think this hollow's a good place to stay." A stranger said.

"Uhh!" I said, really scared of the voices I was hearing.

I ran to my hiding place and hid in there.

While in there, I peaked to see the stranger who was walking into my room.

"What is this? A kid's room? What the hell-is this someone else's hollow?" The stranger said with an angered tone.

Then he looked over at where I was.

I let out a yelp and quickly closed the lid and stopped peeking.

I tried to be as silent as I could.

"What have we got here? A kid in a box? Are you fricking joking?" The stranger said.

I saw a knife poke through, almost touching my stomach.

I instantly backed away a little.

He lifted the lid and looked at me.

"Play time's over, kid." He said, then held his knife up.

"No!" I said, then I heard Nyra yell and she threw a chain at the stranger's neck, then pulled back.

He let out choking sounds.

"AUGH! LET... GO! N-N... NOW! AUG-" He managed to say before he stopped speaking and creaked, then collapsed.

Nyra looked down at him with a murderous look, then at me.

I looked at her in shock.

She ran to me and held me in her arms.

"Thank goodness you're okay." She said.

"Mother, I'm scared." I said.

"They're gone now. I won't let anyone hurt you." She said, rubbing my back.

(Static)

(Reality)

I peeked at the members of the Parliament Chamber.

"Boron, what do you think of that newcomer and his friend?" Bubo asked.

Boron looked up at the light for a second.

"He seems weird. No one has ever turned their backs on the Pure Ones and joined us before. And his friend seems like he's capable." Boron answered.

"Capable of what?" Strix Struma asked.

"Capable of being a fighter." Boron said.

Then Allomere nodded at Boron, then turned his head to me.

I quickly moved away from his sight.

I tried to stay silent.

"Jack?" Otulissa said.

I quickly turned around and saw her looking at me.

"Holy Glaux. You scared me, what are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Why are you spying on them?" She asked.

"Not here, let's move." I said, flying away, her following.

We landed at an area no one was around.

"What are we doing here?" Otulissa asked.

"I was trying to listen in to what they were saying. I'm not gonna turn y'all. I swear to Glaux. I'm not bad!" I said.

"Hm." She said. "Does Boron know of Dave being here?"

"Yes. Dave is gonna train here with other owls to be a soldier." I said.

"Are you signing for a chaw anytime soon?" Otulissa asked.

"Yeah. Ga'hoolology." I said.

(A/N - I didn't know how to spell that word. Sorry if it's misspelled.)

"See ya." I said, then flew away.

"Wait! I'm not done!" She said.

"No time, gotta run!" I said to her, then continued heading away.

The same owl from the food area was frowning at me.

I frowned back at him.

As I flew back to the Parliament Chamber, I thought : What if I get framed?

"Impossible." I said, then landed.

"Your Majesty, this is no time for half measures." Allomere said. "We must hit them hard."

"Bubo, sharpen the battle claws. To arms." I heard Boron say.

"This meeting is adjourned." Barran said, then hit the wooden plate where her rock was on her hand.

The owls started leaving.

I hid again from anyone's sight.

"Where in Glaux a meeting ends like that, I don't know." I said.

"Ahem!" I heard Ezylyrb say.

"Ezylyrb!" I said.

"I could use your help with something. Come here." He said.

"Okay." I said, then followed him to another hollow.

"I need you to deliver this cage full of dead rats and take it to the butcher." Ezylyrb said, gesturing to a big cage of dead rats that looked like they were alive earlier.

"That thing? Sure." I said, walking to it.

I picked up the cage by the handle and flew out.

Bad thing was : It was super heavy.

I strained and struggled while holding the cage.

The food area was a little far from me.

"Hi Jack! Why are you holding a load like that?" Digger asked from a distance.

"I can't talk right now! I'm sorry!" I called out to Digger, trying not to drop the cage.

After a little while, I finally made it to the butcher.

Once at a safe distance from the ground which was a centimeter, I finally dropped the cage.

"HOHHHH!" I said in relief, then fell back.

"Well done, kid. Good job." The Butcher said.

I fainted.

I woke up to see Otulissa looking at me.

"Hi there, Jack." She said.

"Otulissa? How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"7 minutes." She said.

"Crap!" I said, getting up and running to the exit.

"Be careful out there. The Guardians are heading to the Pure Ones." Otulissa said.

"I know. I heard what they were gonna do." I said.

I flew out of the hollow and to the Armory.

There were some Guardians left, grabbing Armor. Dave was there too.

"Thank goodness." I said, then grabbed battle claws, and a sword.

"You ready, Dave?" I asked.

"Yep yep." He said. "Let's rock."

Us Guardians left and headed for battle.

_  
A/N - Another chapter done. As you readers may know how the story is from the movie, the battle is next. Stay tuned for the next chapter. See ya!


	9. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 9

(A/N - This isn't a present time Chapter. This takes place in a memory.)

(5 years before now)

Nyra looked at the sky.

The sky was orange with the sun setting.

"The view from here looks gorgeous, doesn't it, darling?" Nyra said.

"Yes it does, dear." Metal Beak said, putting his wing on her back.

Then a younger Dave flew to the two.

"Lord Metal Beak, I have delivered the flecks to the platform." Dave said.

"Excellent. You may go on your lunch break now." Metal Beak said, smiling through his mask.

"Thank you, sir." Dave said, then bowed at Nyra. "Nyra." Then he flew away.

"I like that boy. He always gets the job done on time and never complains about it. Whatever problem occurs during his job, he always manages to solve on his own." Metal Beak said.

Nyra looked down at the ground where some of the workers were.

Jack was younger too. About 14 years old.

He waved hi with his wing.

Nyra smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Nyra, have you trained Jack yet? He's old enough to become a soldier of the Pure Ones." Metal Beak said.

"No. I'm waiting another year before he fully develops his skills." Nyra said.

She pecked his beak, then flew off to the far reaches of St. Aegelious.

She found a strange weapon, so she tried lifting it, but it was too heavy.

"Darn it!" Nyra said in frustration.

Then a few Guards saw and wondered about this too, so they joined in and tried helping Nyra lift the weapon.

They managed to lift the weapon.

"I've seen one of these before. This is a human assault rifle." One Guard said.

Nyra looked at him.

"We could use this." She said.

"Yeah, if it has any bullets." The same Guard said.

Then one of the other guards pulled out ammo clip and saw that it was empty.

"I guess not." The 2nd guard said.

(A/N - Only some of the Pure Ones knew of guns, but only very few of them knew.)

They set the gun on the ground and separated from the area.

Nyra flew in the sky. While in the sky, she saw Jack being bullied, so she decided to interfere.

(On the ground)

"I don't take too kindly to little pipsqueaks barging in my workplace." The bully said.

"I said it was an accident! I didn't know you were really busy! I just needed some metal to take to the Blacksmith!" Jack defended.

The bully took out his sword and glared at him.

Nyra landed in front of him with a very angry face.

"Your Majesty!" The bully said.

"Get back to work!" She said.

"As you wish." He said, putting his sword away and returning to his workstation.

Nyra turned around looked at Jack.

"Thank you, Nyra." Jack said.

"You're welcome. Be more careful." She said, then she pecked his forehead and departed.

Jack smiled.

"I love my mother." He said, smiling at her. "She's always there for me when I need her."

Dave approached him.

"Jack, you alright?" He asked Jack.

"Yeah, Nyra saved me again." Jack said.

"That's good. What is she to you by the way?" Dave asked.

"She's like my mother. She took care of me when I was little." Jack said.

"No shit? Damn, you were lucky to have had Nyra take care of you. It seemed like you were gonna die out there, then she swooped and saved you." Dave said, smiling.

"Yeah. Then she left one day and I was alone again until I found this place and got kidnapped by the Pure Ones. At first, I had no idea what this place was, then one of the guards caught sight of me and headed for me. I started running away, but he caught up and captured me. Then when I was brought in with other owlets, I saw Nyra stand on a rock with 1 guard on each side, standing on a rock too. She looked down at us, then I remembered her eyes being when she looked at me. Nyra called my name to me, then all the owlets looked at me, then I walked up to the empty space." Jack said.

"Oh shit. What happened next?" Dave asked.

"Nyra looked down at me. Then she told one of her guards to take me, then one did. I was put in a hollow, and I was told to wait. After a little while of waiting, Nyra came in. We both looked at each other for moments, then she walked to me and hugged me in her arms." Jack said, tears welling up in his eyes from remembering that.

Dave looked at him with a hint of sympathy.

"Then she asked me in my ear : How did you find us? How did you find me?" Jack said. "I answered "I kept walking until I found this place, then I was captured and brought here." I was so scared, mother."

"You don't need to be scared anymore. You're with me now. I promise you : You're gonna be safe now." Nyra said.

"Ever since then, I've lived and worked here. That's my story of what Nyra is to me." Jack said.

"Such a pitiful story. At least you made it." Dave said.

Jack nodded.

(Static) _  
A/N - Sorry the battle isn't in this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be it. See ya.


	10. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 10

(A/N - Now to the story. Enjoy.)

Normal POV

Jack and Dave flew behind the group of Guardians in the sky.

"Dave, do you really think we'll live through this?" Jack asked.

I don't know. Probably. If we live, then you'll get to talk to Otu-sexy so more." Dave joked.

"Shut up, Dave!" Jack said, which made Dave laugh.

"Guys, now's not the time to joke around!" One of the Guardians said.

"Alright!" Jack said. He then asked Dave this : "And if we die?"

"Then we decay and land in Hagsmire. If you want to live, fight with all you've got." Dave answered.

"I don't think any of us are gonna do our worst." Another Guardian said.

"Yeah." Jack said, then closed his eyes.

(Memory)

A time when Jack was 12.

"The Guardians don't put other owls and owlets to slavery. They aren't classified as Orphans or moonblinked. I heard it was a sanctuary. I heard that from another owl." A Prisoner owl said.

"HEY!" Dustin said.

(A/N - Before Dustin became a soldier, he was a temporary guard. Not to confuse you readers, but he was a guard first before a soldier.)

Jack and the Prisoner turned around and looked at the infuriated Dustin.

"Jack, you're coming with me. You know better than to talk to Prisoners." Dustin said, moving Jack away from the prisoner.

"Are you gonna punish me for this?" Jack asked.

"Do I look like your parent? Keep moving." Dustin said.

Metal Beak looked down from his throne.

"I am not at all impressed by Jack talking to a Prisoner." He said to Nyra.

"Leave him alone. I will speak to him about this." Nyra said.

"As you wish. There are consequences he must face when he makes big mistakes that call for them." Metal Beak said.

She looked down at the long distance from the ground and to where she was.

Dustin pushed Jack to a Private place.

"Wait! What are we doing here?" Jack said.

"You see this cliff? Cross me again and you'll meet the very bottom of that large pit down there. How? I'll kick you off this cliff." Dustin threatened.

"My mother will make you pay for this!" Jack said.

"Really and who says? She isn't gonna save you. Heck, no one will save you." Dustin said.

Jack started thinking of a way to escape from him.

Dustin noticed Jack looking behind him.

"What are you looking at? I'm talking to you." Dustin said.

Jack sped away from him.

Dustin reacted too late. He attempted to trip Jack, but instead landed on the ground on his chest.

"Little pebble!" Dustin said, really frustrated that Jack got away.

Nyra saw Jack running from away from the cliff.

"What in Hagsmire is he doing over there?!" She said as she jumped and flew down to him.

As she sped to him, she saw Dustin chasing after him.

She snarled and sped up.

Dustin had a deranged look on his face. He really didn't like Jack... AT ALL. He always thought he was a punk.

As he got closer and almost reached the distance where he could tackle down Jack, Dustin heard an attack shriek. He looked up and got tackled by Nyra.

Her talon was on his throat as she raised a talon to his face.

"M-Mother!" Jack said, stopping in his tracks and seeing his savior.

"And just what are you doing, chasing Jack?" Nyra snarled.

"He violated a big rule! He was talking to a prisoner-a-auh!" He managed to say while choking, due to her talon being on his throat.

"You let me handle that!" She said, getting off his throat. "Now get back to your station, Dustin!"

"As you wish, Queen Nyra." Dustin said, then he glared at Jack. He started walking away from Nyra and Jack.

"This isn't over, Pipsqueak! Nyra can't protect you forever!" Dustin said, now really mad. He flew away from the two.

Nyra spit at the ground Dustin had stood on.

She turned around to Jack.

"Are you alright, Jack?" She asked.

"Yes. He threatened to kill me by kicking me off a cliff." Jack said.

"I won't let him do that to you." Nyra said. "Get back to your station, Jack. There's still work to be done."

He nodded. "Yes mother."

(Static)

(Reality)

"Jack! Wake up!" Dave said, kicking Jack's leg.

Jack flinched and opened his eyes back to reality as he was now hiding with the Guardians behind rocks.

3 Pure One Guards were patrolling the area.

Jack decided to make the first attack. He dashed toward the Guard while he wasn't paying attention behind him and received a kick to the throat.

Jack landed on the Guard's throat, then pulled up his head as hard as he could, hearing a snap.

Boron jumped up, then dashed in the air toward the second guard, with his metal claws facing the guard.

The Guard with barely enough time to react, looked at his foe and just barely blocked the attack.

Boron killed him with that head attack. What with the metal catching the Guard's head.

The 3rd Guard started retreating and flying in the opposite direction, back to his territory.

Barran dashed toward him and tackled him down.

"Let's go!" Dave said, flying ahead with the Guardians.

Barran impaled the Guard's throat, then jumped up and followed the group.

"Jack, are you okay? You look like you need to lie down!" Dave said, noticing Jack's odd pattern of flying.

Another flashback hit Jack.

Mac was holding a shiny sword.

"Take this. You'll need it." He said.

Jack looked at the sword.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Jack asked.

"Because I've seen how Dustin treats you. He's tried killing you since he threatened to kick you off that cliff." Mac said.

"You want me to use this on him? No. I can't do that. Nyra would kill me if I did." Jack said.

"Keep it." Mac said.

Jack looked at Mac.

(Static)

(Reality)

"Oh no!" Jack said, then flew away from the group.

"Jack, where are you going?!" Dave asked.

"Darn it! He's gonna get himself killed!" Bubo said.

Then Otulissa followed from a far distance.

She saw Jack separate from the group.

"Not on my watch!" She said to herself, hearing what Bubo had said.

(A/N - Owls have a good sense of hearing. So that's how she heard Bubo say that.)

She flew the direction Jack went and followed him.

Jack flew to the area Mac would always talk to him at.

"Mac! Mac!" He called out.

"Over here!" He heard Mac call out.

Jack looked down and saw him tied up and hanging upside down from a contraption.

He landed on the rock where the contraption stood.

"Oh thank goodness, you're still alive!" Jack said happily.

Then he noticed a bunch of beat marks and cuts on his face.

"Oh Glaux! What have they done to your face?!" Jack asked.

"We'll talk about that later! Get me off this stupid thing!" Mac said, shaking, trying to fall off.

Jack found a knife and cut the rope holding Mac with all his might.

Mac yelled as he fell and landed on the ground.

Jack flew to him, then started cutting open the ropes tying him.

Once he was free, Jack hugged Mac.

(A/N - Jack and Mac were good friends like he was with Dave.)

"Okay, we must go!" Mac said, then they broke the hug and started flying.

Otulissa saw the scene and called out.

"Jack!" She said.

Jack quickly looked at her.

"What are you doing?!" She called out.

"Freeing another friend. He's friendly!" Jack said.

Mac looked at her, then away.

"We must go! The Pure Ones are gonna kill the Guardians and the owlets unless we make it in time!" Mac said.

"Shoot! You're definitely right!" Jack said. He looked at Otulissa. "Otulissa, please go home!"

Otulissa shook her head. "No way. I cannot let you fight alone or Soren."

"Please for my sake. I wouldn't feel good about myself if you got hurt badly or killed." Jack said.

"But why?" Otulissa asked.

"Because I like you! Okay?!" He said, blushing, then he turned around and flew away with Mac.

Otulissa was shocked as her eyes were huge and what he said.

As Jack and Mac flew across St. Aegelious, Mac noticed a RAT head on top of the entrance of a hollow.

The head twitched while staring at Mac.

"What the heck?" Mac said.

(A/N - That was FNAC or Five nights at Candy's reference.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own FNAC. Please don't sue!)

"What? What did you see?" Jack asked.

"Nothing! Nothing important." Mac said, shaking his head to get that image out of his head.

Then they landed at the very bottom of the ground where the Prisoners walk.

There weren't any Guards there.

"That's very funny, where are all the Guards?" Jack asked.

"PUNK!" The two heard Dustin yell.

Dustin flew in with his metal talons pointed at Jack.

Jack quickly dashed to the side and instead, caused Dustin to land on the floor.

Jack jumped and landed on his chest and started punching him with his wings.

Mac kicked Dustin a few times.

Dustin yelled as he threw Jack off, then swung his wing at Mac.

Dustin grabbed Mac by the throat and rushed him to a rocky wall.

"You insolent piece of Racdrop! How dare you defy the Pure Ones!" Dustin exclaimed.

Jack yelled as he crashed into Dustin, pushing him away from Mac.

Jack resumed punching him in the face.

"AGH! WHAT IS WITH YOU?" Dustin exclaimed, then threw him off again.

This time, he jumped up and dashed toward Jack's face with his talons pointed at his face.

"NO!" Mac said, then dashed in front of Jack, taking the attack.

Dustin's Talons impaled Mac's body.

Dustin chuckled.

"NO!" Jack yelled, then threw Mac's body, also throwing Dustin, then yelled as he attempted the same attack.

Dustin moved away barely in time and received a bad cut on his head.

Dustin tried his hardest to pull away from Mac's body, but was stuck.

Jack grabbed Dustin by the wing and dragged him to the cliff.

"Oh no! Hey kid! I was just kidding when I threatened to throw you off that cliff! Hey! I was kidding! Please no! Please! I won't threaten you again!" Dustin exclaimed, seeing where he was gonna be dropped and pleading for his life.

"Too bad, you killed my friend, now you take the fall." Jack said, threw him off.

Dustin screamed as he fell all the way down.

"Try not to... Crack up?" Jack joked, then turned around and closed his eyes.

"Mac was my best friend. He stuck up for me as did Dave when I needed them." He said.

Then Otulissa flew to and landed in front of him.

She patted him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good going, Jack." She said, smiling.

He smiled back slightly.

Foster was watching the Guardian battle. The Guardians were fighting the Bats.

"Hm. I think it's about time I interfere." He said to himself.

"Are you sure about that?" He heard Dave say, so he turned around and saw Dave facing him with a frown.

"Oh hello Dave, I didn't see you there. Come to watch the fight, have you?" Foster asked.

"I won't let you get away with what you did to Mac." Dave said, approaching him.

"I didn't kill him, just tied him up. Your friends are Bat lunch. You can't make it to them in time." Foster said.

"Are you sure about that, Foster?" Dave asked.

"Yes I'm sure! Now we fight!" Foster said, then he charged at him.

Dave didn't move.

Then right as Foster was about to crash into Dave, Dave moved really quickly to the side and instead, caused Foster to fall forward.

Foster felt really dumb, falling forward like that.

"You're just like Dustin. Charging toward your foe with intent to tackle. But then again, everyone does it I guess." Dave said.

Dave dashed to him.

Foster got up, turned around and swung his wing at him.

Dave ducked in time and punched Foster with his wing.

Foster kicked Dave in the stomach.

Dave was still standing, as he took that hit, then smacked Foster with his wing.

Foster received a kick, then a punch.

Foster spit out blood, glaring at Dave.

"I pity you for your action to Mac." Dave said.

"Save your pity! I don't need your pity!" Foster said, then swung his leg in an attempt to kick Dave in the face, but instead Dave dodged it and kicked Foster in the crotch.

Foster groaned in pain from that hit.

Dave started running.

"Ohhhhhhh! You little fitter! Come back here!" Foster said, starting to chase him.

Nyra watched with Metal Beak at the whole battle taking place at the grounds.

"My love, should we let the bats down?" Nyra asked.

"Wait, dear. Just a few more minutes." Metal Beak said.

Then a bat approached the two.

"Master, should we open the Chambers now?!" The bat asked, panting from taking a beating.

"Yes." Metal Beak said, then looked at Nyra. "Then we release the herd of bats."

Nyra nodded, then saw behind Metal Beak, Foster chasing Dave.

Metal Beak noticed her staring.

"What is it, my love?" He asked, then waved his wing in her face, then looked behind him.

He saw the chase.

He groaned in frustration.

"What is that idiot up to?" Metal Beak said, then jumped off.

Foster jumped up and dashed toward Dave.

Dave turned around and blocked the attack, also falling on his back.

"I don't think so! You're not going anywhere! Not after you hit me where it hurts!" Foster said angrily.

Dave tried his best to push him off, but Foster was too heavy for him especially since Foster was pushing down on him, making matters for Dave worse.

Dave strained as he was losing greatly.

Then Metal Beak tackled Foster off of Dave.

"AGH! What the Hagsmire?!" Foster exclaimed.

Metal Beak snarled at Foster as he stomped on his neck, breaking the bone.

Metal Beak looked at Dave, then flew away.

"What the Hagsmire just happened?" Dave thought.

Jack approached him with Otulissa.

"Dave, I saw that, what just happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Right after I kicked Foster in the crotch, he started chasing me, then he was gonna kill me, then Metal Beak saved me. That's odd." Dave said, his heart beating from what just happened.

Otulissa saw blue lights.

"Look! What's that?!" She said, pointing her wing at the Blue light.

Jack and Dave looked.

"Oh no, I think it's the fleck materials Metal Beak and Nyra said they were going to use." Jack said, then started flying.

"Jack, wait! Come back!" Otulissa said.

"What the frick us he gonna do now?!" Dave asked.

They heard a loud screech.

Jack flew to the Throne room.

"Jack, no!" Otulissa said, starting to follow him.

Dave pulled her, trying to stop her.

"Otulissa, let him go!" Dave said.

Otulissa looked at the Blue lights and saw bats heading toward it and Owls stuck to the ground.

"Dave, we need to help them!" Otulissa said.

"No! We need to find Soren first! Then we plan this out!" Dave said.

Otulissa looked at him.

"They're finished. There's no way they can survive against that number of bats." Metal Beak said.

"Enough!" Nyra and Metal Beak heard Jack yell.

They turned around and saw Jack flying to the platform.

He landed and looked up at them.

"Jack, I-" Nyra said, regretting seeing him.

"Mother-no, Nyra, how could you? You saved me when I was a little owlet! You raised me for years, then abandoned me, then I found you again, only to be betrayed a few years later! Why?!" Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"Jack, I.. I had to.. " Nyra said. She regretted this. Her seeing him cry broke her heart.

"Well, dear? Tell him the truth." Metal Beak said.

"You shut up, you heartless bastard! You turned her like this! I hate you!" Jack said with his voice about to break.

He growled and jumped to the platform he was on.

"If heartless is what I am, then explain why I kept you here all these years. I could've thrown you back out there to die. I didn't because Nyra didn't want you to die." Metal Beak said.

"You want to kill innocent owls and owlets just for revenge! That's being heartless and evil!" Jack said.

"Lyze of Kiel did this to my face, which is why I wear this mask to hide it. Wouldn't you want revenge if someone hurt you badly like this?" Metal Beak asked.

"Of course, but-" Jack was cut off.

"But nothing. I have had it with you. It's time to die." Metal Beak said.

Jack started running away.

Metal Beak flew to the area Jack was running to. He landed in front of Jack.

"I don't think so, boy. It's too late to run away from me. You have to learn to finish what you started." Metal Beak said, stepping closer to Jack.

Jack was stepping away.

He looked at Nyra, who was stunned and frozen.

"Mother, please stop this! You know this is wrong! Please, mother!" Jack pleaded.

Nyra looked at Jack, then at Metal Beak.

"Metal Beak, stop." She said.

"What?" He said.

"Leave him alone." She said.

"This insubordinate owl ran away from us, caused you pain, then betrayed us. He must be killed." Metal Beak said.

Nyra jumped down and stood in front of Jack.

"I can't let my child die." She said.

Jack looked at her in shock.

"What?" Jack said. "What are you saying?"

"He is our son, Metal Beak. And you wanted him dead all along." Nyra said.

Metal Beak looked at Nyra, then Jack.

"What are you saying?" Metal Beak asked.

"We left him for dead when he was a hatchling, but I found him when he was barely old enough to take care of himself." Nyra explained.

Jack looked at her.

Then a big explosion happened.

Nyra and Metal Beak flew to the Throne and saw that the flecks were deactivated.

The Guardians were getting back up from the ground.

"Glaux Damnit!" He said, then his soldiers started flying.

"PURE ONES, ATTACK! CRUSH THEM! BEFORE THEY CAN RECOVER!" He yelled at the soldiers.

Nyra looked down at Jack, then at the battlefield.

She flew to Jack.

"We need to get out of here." She said.

He nodded and followed her out of the Throne.

Metal Beak turned away from the two.

"They'll die anyway." He said.

_  
A/N - That was unexpected, huh?

When Metal Beak blocked Jack's path, he said something similar from DragonBall Z when Frieza was gonna kill Gohan.

Nyra confessing she is Jack's mother, will be explained more in the next chapter as well.

The FNAC reference, Rat, I thought it would awkward so I put it in. Don't sue.

As for Mac, well, the end for him.

Well, the rest of the battle will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned for the next chapter. _

Dustin was laying on the rock in the pit, but not at the very bottom.

"Damn that Jack! I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't threaten him again! For that, the next time I see him again, he's dead meat!" He said to himself.

...  
_


	11. LOTG : Adventure To Ga'hoole Chapter 11

(A/N - Now here is the last part of the chapter. The final part of this Prequel.)

Disclaimer - I do not own Legend of the Guardians. Just my OC's.

WARNING - This might be a little Rated M due to blood and gore.

Enough of that. Back to the Fanfic. Enjoy.

Jack and Nyra flew to a safe place from the battle.

Nyra looked at Jack.

"Jack, don't look at me like that." She said.

"You were my real mom all this time and you never told me." Jack said.

"Jack, I left because I had to. I couldn't go to you anymore because Metal Beak was getting suspicious and I didn't want him to kill you. He left you for dead when you were just a hatchling. I didn't want to leave you. I went back for you, but were already gone. When I saw you that first time when you were an owlet, I didn't recognize you, but after a short while, I did and that's why I kept you safe and fed all those years." Nyra said.

Jack made a sad face at the ground.

"I am so sorry." She said as she gave him a hug.

"I didn't know you were my real mother. I still called you that for many years, then when I found out what and Metal Beak were up to, I was really sad. Even more so, I had saw poor owlets moonblinked and some owls even killed. That was before I found out. I didn't want to hurt innocent owls or owlets. All of that is wrong. All of that is why I left. Because I was living with bad guys and I was supporting them." Jack said.

She stared at him.

"Would you hate me if I still stayed with the Guardians?" Jack asked.

"Jack, there's nothing you can do that will make me hate you." She said.

Then a body fell to an area close to them.

"We better move." Jack said. He flew away from Nyra, then saw the Guardians fighting Pure Ones and bats.

Jack engaged in battle.

A Pure One group scattered around Jack.

They headed for him all at once.

He flew down right as they were right about to impact on him.

They all ended up hitting each other instead.

He laughed at what happened.

Jack dashed toward an owl that was attacking Barran.

The owl looked at Jack, then received a kick in the chest.

Jack used his swords and started slashing open the owl's body.

Blood splattered in the air.

Another owl headed toward Jack with his talons and swords raised.

Jack blocked the sword attack with his swords, then pushed the owl's away, then cut his chest open, then kicked him back.

Dave was fighting with the owl he liked.

"I can't believe you ran away with that kid!" She said.

"Please girl, let me explain! He said he came here for me and Mac, then I agreed to leave 'cause I hate it here! Stop fighting and side with the Guardians!" Dave pleaded.

"Sorry, Dave. I don't side with traitors." She said, then kicked him in the stomach, then punched him with her wing curled in a fist.

He clutched the area he was hit.

She was about to finish when Jack dashed and crashed into her by the side.

"Ow!" She said.

"I'm not letting you kill my best friend!" Jack said, then received a hit on the back, but hit back in the face, then attempted to impale her, but failed due to the owl hitting the sword in the left direction.

Jack swung up, but the owl blocked it, then swung his sword in a curve, then Jack moved back a little, taking a cut on the chest from her next swing.

He impaled her slightly, then let go and kicked her back.

"Try not to fall apart!" Jack joked, then he looked at Dave and saw him with a "I don't believe you" look.

"Oh Glaux. Dave, I'm sorry." Jack said.

"You killed her." Dave said.

"She'll live, I'm sure. I didn't impale her all the way, just a little." Jack said.

Dave gritted his teeth, then yelled and dashed at Jack, strangling him.

"She was my crush!" Dave said angrily.

"A crush who was gonna kill you!" Jack said, pushing Dave off.

"Moving on.. " Jack said, then another owl grabbed him by the wings, then threw him in the air.

Dave dashed and impaled the owl repeatedly with his sword until the owl fell.

Bubo impaled an owl that dashed toward him, then threw him to the ground.

Otulissa, Digger, and another Guardian were protecting the Moonblinked owlets.

"That's the ticket!" Dave said, then saw a bat heading for him, he reacted a little late.

The bat almost bit Dave in the face, but he smacked it in the face with his wing.

Twilight was flying away from a group of 6 owls.

Jack saw this and with amazing accuracy, threw a falling owl body at the group, causing them to fall.

"Thank you, Jack!" Twilight said.

Jack looked at Soren, who was fighting Kludd.

"Soren, no!" Jack said, flying to them.

Kludd threw Soren into a burning forest.

Kludd flew to a branch where Soren wouldn't be able to see him.

Jack landed where Soren was.

"Soren." Jack said, helping him up.

Soren groaned from being thrown.

"Thank you, Jack." Soren said.

"No problem. For a brother, he sure is a Jerk." Jack said.

Then they heard a branch breaking.

Jack and Soren were on high alert, keeping an out for Kludd.

"Hello... Brother." Kludd said, then Soren turned around and was kicked.

Jack attempted to grab Kludd's shoulders, but Kludd moved quickly, then kicked Jack's side hard.

Jack groaned in pain from the hard kick.

"I don't know why you tried to get me to run away with Soren!" Kludd said.

"'Cause this place is HELL!" Jack said, getting up and swinging his wing at Kludd 3 times, missing those times, then Kludd jumping up and kicking him in the face.

"Kludd stop!" Soren said.

Kludd turned around and frowned at Soren.

"Kludd, just give up. Listen to your brother." Jack said, groaning in pain and moving weakily.

"Shut up! You're not part of this!" Kludd said.

Then Kludd saw a sword that had fallen there.

Jack saw it too.

They stared at it for a moment, then at each other.

Jack struggled forward while Kludd dashed to it.

Kludd was about to get it when Jack swung his leg and kicked Kludd in the stomach, then Jack kicked the sword away from Kludd's reach.

Kludd kicked Jack again.

Soren couldn't hurt his brother. He still believe he was bad.

Kludd glared at Soren, then dashed forward and tackled him off the area, and to a lower level of the forest.

Soren quickly moved and avoided landing on the tree, so Kludd took the impact.

"You don't give up, do you?" Kludd said.

Soren prepared for another attack from Kludd.

Kludd got up weakily and dashed at him.

Your precious Guardians are finished, Soren. The Pure Ones will triumph and Tytos will take their rightful place as rulers of the Owl Kingdoms! It's gonna be GLORIOUS!" Kludd said.

Soren dodged the move and kicked him in the tail.

Kludd fell forward and his face hit a Tree stump.

Jack saw and laughed a little.

"Glorious? No, the Pure Ones are monsters. You saw what they were doing : They were Moonblinking other owlets and they were turning them into Slaves!" Soren said.

"Attaboy, Soren." Jack said to himself, watching from the upper tree.

"You're just weak, Soren." Kludd said, then smiled in a not good way. "Still living in your dreams."

Then Kludd attempted to attack Soren again, but only to hurt his foot on a branch.

He groaned in pain from hurting himself.

"I don't understand, how could you join the Pure Ones after what they did to us?" Soren asked, flying to a branch.

"What they did to us? They believed in me like no one ever has." Kludd said. "Metal Beak says" The Strong will triumph, the broken are put out of their misery!... And Honor... Honor is just another word for WEAKNESS!"

"You're wrong, Kludd! None of that is true at all! That leads to darkness!" Jack said.

Kludd glared at Jack, then at Soren.

"You're weak, Soren! Just like that fool up there!" Kludd said.

"Kludd, I know you don't really think any of that!" Soren said, still not believing Kludd at all.

"Then you don't know me.. AT ALL!" Kludd said angrily, then he jumped and dashed at Soren, crashing into him, then they tumbled down a canopy of a tree.

Kludd landed flat on his back and broke his wing

He yelled in great pain.

"Soren! My wing's broken! Help me up!" Kludd pleaded.

The flames sprayed even more at the bottom.

"Soren, I'm your brother." Kludd said.

Soren tried pulling him up with his Talon, but he was heavy.

Kludd grabbed onto a branch, then frowned at him, then tried to pull him down, but missed.

The branch snapped and Kludd started falling.

"Kludd, No!" Soren said, reaching for him.

Kludd screamed as he fell into the fire.

The flames soared even more, blocking Soren's view of Kludd.

Soren couldn't believe what just happened. His own brother fell to his death.

He looked up at the Throne room.

"Metal Beak... " Soren said.

Soren broke off a branch with fire on it and shook angrily.

"Soren! Help me!" Jack said.

Soren looked behind him and saw Jack trying to get up.

"Hold on, Jack, I'm coming!" Soren said, flying to him.

Soren helped Jack get up.

"Uh! Thank you, Soren. Kludd kicked my butt." Jack said.

"I know. We need to stop Metal Beak." Soren said.

"Yeah. He can't get away with any of this." Jack said.

The two flew to the Throne room.

Metal Beak had Ezylyrb on the ground, beaten.

"You've lost, Lyze. Give up." Metal Beak said.

"Never!" Ezylyrb said, trying to get up.

Metal Beak opened his talon and prepared to kill him.

"NO!" Soren screamed as he dashed into Metal Beak with the flaming branch.

Soren swung the branch at him a few times, trying to him.

Metal Beak pushed Soren back against a wall.

"I'm letting you hurt one more soul!" Soren said, pushing the branch as hard as he could.

"Ohh, you're not "letting me"?" Metal Beak scoffed.

"Metal Beak, stop this instant!" Jack said, interfering.

Metal Beak looked at Jack and growled.

"I will not hesitate to kill you even if you are my father!" Jack said.

Soren's eyes grew big. "Father?" He thought.

"So be it, son." Metal Beak said.

Jack was using two metal claws he found when he landed in the throne with Soren.

Metal Beak let go of the branch and walked closer to the rim of the platform that the sun was shining on.

"Jack, no!" Soren said.

"Soren, shush." Jack said.

"You fool, do you really think you can defeat your own father?" Metal Beak said.

"Yes, I do." Jack said.

Metal growled as he dashed toward Jack and attempted to hit him with his wing.

Jack quickly moved to the right and ran to Soren.

"Soren, move!" Jack said.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Metal Beak said, grabbing him by the leg with his talon.

Soren jumped up and threw his flaming branch at Metal Beak.

Metal Beak yelled, let go of Jack's leg and dodged the stick, the fire touching his side.

Jack crawled forward, rolled to the side and got up.

Metal Beak started patting the fire off him.

"Damn it!" He said.

Jack charged at him with his talons facing him.

Metal Beak reacted a little late and got tackled.

The two were falling as they started fighting each other.

"Ohh ho ho, is that all you got?" Metal Beak said, then twisted Jack's leg and punched him.

Jack yelled in pain.

He threw his metal claw at Metal Beak.

Metal Beak dodged, but at the cost of the claw scratching his chest.

"OW!" Metal Beak said.

Soren grabbed the burning branch and charged at Metal Beak.

Metal Beak hit the branch down.

Soren and Metal Beak chased after it.

Soren took the lead, then grabbed it and hit the wall.

He dropped it at landing.

Metal Beak was approaching him with fury.

Soren reached for the branch, grabbed it and held it up.

Metal Beak was about to kill Soren with his claws, then he noticed the branch, but it was too late.

The branch impaled him.

He made a sound, then laughed, then gurgled and fell back.

Soren was breathing heavily from what just happened.

He killed Metal Beak.

The Mask was lying there on the ground, spinning slowly.

Jack pulled himself forward with his wings, approaching Soren.

"Soren!" Jack said.

Soren looked at Jack.

Then the Guardians landed next to Jack and Soren.

Ezylyrb landed there too.

"Soren, Jack you both did what was right and you did it well. It seems we will have amend the Chronicles, hm?" Ezylyrb said.

Jack gave a thumbs up with his good talon.

Otulissa smiled at Jack.

He smiled back.

"Holy crap, are you okay, Jack?" Dave said.

"Yeah, just need help, that's all." Jack said.

Jack Narrator - The Guardians were victorious against the Pure Ones.

As for Nyra, she disappeared with the remaining Pure Ones that were still alive.

The owl that I killed, well, Dave says she wasn't on the ground when I killed her.

There was a big celebration after the Guardians returned to Ga'hoole.

The Moonblinked owlets that were there at St. Aegelious, were brought back to the tree of Ga'hoole.

As for me, well, I healed after a month.

Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight and I were dubbed Guardians by King Boron and Queen Barran.

Otulissa and I got to know each other even more as time went on.

Soren's parents Noctus and Marella also became part of Ga'hoole.

As for Kludd, well...

That much I don't know.

Should I stop? _

(Few months later) (Reality)

"Should I stop?" Jack said.

"What? No, continue." An owlet said.

"I don't wanna scare you kids." Jack said to the owlets that were listening to the story.

Soren, Otulissa, Digger, Twilight, Gylfie and Ezylyrb were also there, listening to the story.

"Come on, Jack. Tell them some more." Soren said.

Dave landed to them.

"Jack, there's more prisoners that need to be rescued from St. Aegelious." Dave said.

"Alright, gotcha." Jack said.

Soren, Ezylyrb, Dave, Gylfie, Otulissa, Twilight, Jack, and Digger departed into the air, heading for St. Aegelious.

"Let's rock." Jack said.

To be continued.

A/N - Well, there you have the end of this Prequel.

Now for explanations for this chapter.

The owl that Jack killed isn't dead, according to Dave.

Nyra and the surviving Pure Ones retreated.

Dustin apparently, isn't dead and that Rat head will be worn in battle by a Pure One.

Kludd is alive, but Jack, Soren and the Guardians don't know that.

That owl who wasn't very friendly to Jack, is backing off, now that he saw that Jack truly is on the Guardians side.

And I think that's it for this chapter. If some are unanswered, then I apologize.

Anyway, next up is the sequel to LOTG : Another Ga'hoole Story. See ya! _

The Rat head twitched again.

A Black Owl picked it up, then put it on.

His eyes showed through the eye holes.

Then the owl's head twitched. _ 


End file.
